A Very Glee New Year
by allyouneedis
Summary: A short, fluffy little snapshot of how our New Directions couples rang in the New year :  Happy New Year everyone!


**My headcanon of how the New Year went for all of our glee couples. Canon pairings: Finchel, Brittana, Klaine, Samcedes (shh… they're almost kinda sorta canon), and Quick (see what I wrote for Samcedes).**

**(PS, I know I'm missing Tike, I tried to write them but I really just see them making out hardcore for like the first hour of the New year, am I right? And I may or may not be slightly intoxicated at the moment as I am finishing this up…)**

oOo

"3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

. . .

Finn leaned his head down and kissed Rachel sweetly on the lips. "I love you," he whispered.

The noise of celebration all around them was far too loud for Rachel to have a chance to hear what he said, but she didn't need to. She knew. "I love you too," she whispered back, bringing their lips together again for another sweet, chaste kiss.

Finn brought his lips to Rachel's ear and pecked the shell lightly. "This year is our year; just you and me."

"Nothing will come between us anymore," Rachel agreed. She brought her lips to Finn's once more to seal the deal.

. . .

They weren't together yet. She just broke up with her ex just before Christmas, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to give her other suitor another chance. But when the clock counted down, and everyone laid a kiss on their significant others, Mercedes knew what she had to do. She spun around to find Sam, and he was already right there, waiting for her. He smiled wide, but stayed right where he was, waiting for Mercedes to make the move. She slid her hands around his neck and pulled his face down to hers, and kissed him, soft and lingering, on the lips. Their lips stayed together, and Sam tilted his head and moved his lips ever so gently, asking, but not pressuring, for more. Mercedes opened her mouth in invitation, and Sam didn't hesitate. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, remapping the contours, rediscovering the taste, that he had missed so much these past four and a half months. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her body close, pushing the kiss deeper, until she pulled away, smiling up at him.

"I've missed you so much," he said, rubbing his hands in small circles on her lower back. "Please say this is you taking me back, giving me another chance."

"Sam, I—"

"I love you, Mercedes," he blurted out, desperate to say those words that he had been holding back for so long. He couldn't hold it back any longer. "I love you. I am in love with you. I was stupid to leave you like that, and I can promise you it will never happen again. I love you."

Mercedes was quiet for a moment, processing the unexpected declaration, and then she smiled, and Sam's heart started beating again. "I love you too, Sam. I always have."

. . .

Quinn looked to Finn, sharing the moment with Rachel, then over at Sam and Mercedes. She was happy for them, really, but when was it her turn. She looked down at her glass, and swirled the little bit of champagne that was left in it, and felt a tap on her shoulder. The blonde girl turned around, to see the mowhawked boy grinning rakishly at her.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Puck asked, trailing a finger down her bare arm.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Only once or twice."

"That's all? Well, you are absolutely stunning. I was wondering… I don't have anyone to share my first kiss of the New Year with… You wouldn't be interested, would you?"

She pretended to think it over for a minute, then leaned forward and pressed her lips into his, quick and short. Puck snatched the glass from her hand and set it down on a nearby table, then swooped her up in his arms and kissed her more deeply, his tongue getting well acquainted with her mouth. He pulled back and trailed kisses along her jaw, and down her neck, and she giggled and pretended to struggle in his strong arms. He set her back down on her feet, then kissed her again, soft and sweet. "I know we've had some problems, Q, but I care about you, a lot, and if you'll let me, I'd really like to be there for you this year."

Quinn bit her lip, a combination of the alcohol and a rare glimpse of Puck's sincerity bringing tears to her eyes. She nodded, then wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. He stroked her straight, blonde hair soothingly, and kissed the top of her head.

. . .

"How old am I now, San?" Brittany asked her girlfriend, as they sat on the couch after the countdown.

"You're still the same age, sweetie. You get older on your birthday."

"But it's a new year, so shouldn't I be another _year_ older?"

"Britt, just kiss me love."

"Oh, okay." Brittany leaned into Santana to kiss her deep and passionately, running her hand up the Latina's thigh. Santana grabbed Brittany's face and pulled her in closer, as if she were never going to let go. When Brittany pulled back, she was alarmed to see tears in Santana's eyes.

"I don't know what I would ever do without you, Britt."

The blonde's eyes grew wide, and she pouted. "Why would you ever be without me, San? I'm not going anywhere. Where are you going?" Her lip started to quiver and tears formed in her own eyes.

"No, no, no, honey. I'm not going anywhere. I just… I love you so much, Britt. We'll be together forever… right?"

"Right." Brittany smiled brilliantly once more, and slid into her girlfriend's lap, bringing their lips together again.

. . .

Blaine lifted Kurt high in the air and twirled him around, then brought him down to his level so that he could lay a passionate kiss on his lips, wrapping his arms around his waist. Kurt's mouth parted to allow entrance to Blaine's probing tongue, and Blaine drank him in, tasting the crisp wine on his tongue. Kurt wrapped his arms tight around Blaine's neck, pulling him in closer, tilting his head for a better angle. They kissed until they both had to pull away for air, and they smiled at each other. Kurt pressed his forehead into Blaine's, and the shorter boy moved his nose side to side to eskimo kiss his boyfriend.

"I love you," they said in unison, smiles lighting up both of their faces.

Blaine reached over to the table beside them and grabbed a flute of champagne to hand to Kurt, then grabbed another for himself. He raised his glass up, and gazed into his boyfriend's glasz eyes. "To you; the most amazing boyfriend anybody could ever ask for. You inspire me every day to be better. You give me hope in the future, our future. You give me a reason to believe in family, friends, and love." He pushed his glass forward to clink with Kurt's, but Kurt pulled away smiling.

"To _you_, my saviour and protector. You give me courage to do things I never thought I could do, and strength to keep going no matter how bad things look. You are my life, my everything."

"To us," Blaine said.

"To us." They clinked their glasses together and tipped the sparkling liquid into their mouths, then set the flutes off to the side before joining their mouths together in another scorching kiss.

. . .

**Happy New Year's everybody! Hope this year brings great things to all of you! :D**


End file.
